


Mirror, Mirror

by pandacheeze



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, One Piece
Genre: Counterparts - Freeform, Gen, Magical Artifacts, alternate universe theory, same anime voice actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law stumbles upon an antique mirror which shows a reflection that isn't his own. Plus there's a strange twinkle in those emerald reptilian eyes. They seem so... alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> People who've watched the anime version of One Piece and Blue Exorcist will understand why I'm writing a fic with both Law and Mephisto in it. They share something in common that's veeeery obvious. The answer's at the end of the fic.

 

After travelling underwater for three whole weeks, the Heart Pirates were more than eager to leave their yellow submarine and meander the streets of the town where they had ported.

Penguin tugs at his captain's sleeve and points at a large antique shop. Judging from all the fascinating thingamajigs lined up along the window panes, Law deems the place worth a look.

Once inside, Law spots another group of pirates that instantly make him regret setting foot into the shop.

Eustass Kid and his crew.

They're huddled around a full-length mirror that's large enough to cover even Eustass's height. Its square frame is gilded and intricately carved into grandiose designs. Eustass's reflection waves its hand, leers, jumps, and does everything else that the muscle-head does.

What's freaky is that the man in the mirror is _not_ Eustass Kid.

The reflection has the same malevolent eyes, scarlet hair, and fair skin, but a leaner build. The teardrop and star markings under his eyes give him the appearance of a jester. Whereas Eustass is swathed in that voluminous fur coat of his, the person in the mirror is wearing snug garments.

Law's crew keeps their distance as Law watches the Kid Pirates fool around with the antiquity from the corner of his eyes. Stranger still is that the mirror reflects one person at a time, only the person closest to it, so everyone has to take turns. It takes some time for the Gothic group to finally get bored of the thing and exit the shop.

_Tch. Finally._

With the rival captain out of the way, Law and his nakama walk toward the stand-alone mirror. He feels kind of intrigued as he edges closer to the mysterious relic, wondering what he'll look like.

 

The mirror does not disappoint.

 

"Holy-"

"-shiiit..."

"You look amazing, captain!"

 

"...Thank you, Bepo," is all that Law manages to say while he stares at his reflection, which is a bit intimidating, and most certainly inhuman.

Reptilian green eyes stare back at Law's storm greys. Dark purple bangs frame the contours of a pale face but fail to hide the elf-like ears when Law turns his face from side to side. An experimental grin reveals sharp teeth that could make a shark envious.

The... _creature_ … who seems to be standing in a study room full of book shelves and vintage furniture, is donning a pristine white tunic complete with a silk cravat, a red and blue heart-shaped brooch, and golden aiguillettes, reminding Law of the uniform of high-ranking officials. They're almost the same height with the reflection winning by merely two or three inches.

Its hands are curiously covered in lilac gloves so the pirate captain moves his own hands as if he were taking the gloves off, revealing sharp claws as black as coal in the mirror. When he presses one palm against the glossy surface, the entire group is astonished to hear the tips of his reflection's claws clicking audibly against the material. Law tells himself that there must be some kind of mechanism behind the glass that's enabling these visual and auditory fooleries, but the sound seems eerily real.

Although the figure is mimicking Law's exaggerated expressions and gestures, it still exudes an air of authority.

 

Nobility.

 

_Royalty._

 

The only features similar to Law's are the dark rings under droopy eyes and the goatee, albeit trimmed in a different style.

However, there's something strange about those emerald irises. There's a certain twinkle in them... as if they're alive, and the longer Law scrutinizes the uniform-clad demon, the more he can sense this paranormal aura which feels so unworldly ancient, so inexplicably wicked, that it's starting to make Law's skin crawl.

Law tells his crew that he's had enough fun with the relic and they shuffle on to check out other intriguing trinkets in another corner. The captain turns his head to look at the mirror one last time.

He feels his blood run cold upon noticing that even though he is now standing about five meters away from the relic, the reflection remains up-close in front of the mirror.

With its head turned a bit to one side, the creature is gazing straight at Law with blasé eyes and a crooked smile which Law himself is definitely not sporting. The lights glint off its fangs menacingly.

_What the...? It’s still there. But that’s impossible!_

Law gawks at the demonic reflection for exactly three seconds before it lackadaisically turns around and strides to wherever the hell it had come from, deep within the depths of that mystic mirror.

"Captain?"

Snapped out of his daze, the captain throws one last weary glance at the old mirror before catching up with his nakama.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming."

* * *

 

"The same as mine~," Sir Mephisto muses to himself as Belial pours sweetened earl gray tea for his master.

"May I dare ask what's the same, Your Majesty?" the mustached servant enquires. He suspects it has something to do with that multidimensional mirror that the demon lord has been experimenting with lately. Sir Mephisto recently developed a genuine curiosity about his alternate identities, and his unique dimension bending abilities come in handy for peeking into the lives of such figures.

"His voice, Belial," replies the King of Space and Time, clawed hands picking up the saucer from the table before raising the gold-rimmed tea cup near his mouth.

"The rookie pirate's voice is exactly the same as mine. That short squad leader in the titan universe also sounded like me. It must be a shared characteristic among my counterparts."

The royal demon takes a sip of his hot beverage and hums at the rich taste. His pointy ears wiggle up and down once in delight.

"Good to know that we all sound so alluring. After all, a leader's voice is one of his ultimate weapons, isn’t it~?" he croons, green snake eyes diverting from the ceramic cup to Belial.

The lesser demon reminisces about the first time that he encountered his master, one of the strongest demons to have walked the underworld. He remembers well how that honeyed, husky voice persuaded him to serve by his side... how he agreed to eternal loyalty without so much as a moment of doubt.

"Absolutely, Sire. No one can ever resist your devilish charm."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, the voice actor for Law, Mephisto (Blue Exorcist), and Levi (Attack on Titan) is the same guy - Hiroshi Kamiya.  
> Daisuke Namikawa voiced both crazy redheads Eustass and Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter).
> 
> It's funny how a couple of voice actors inspired me to write a fic.


End file.
